teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
"Jakie jest prawdziwe oblicze Marge Simpsons"
Ta teoria jest dwuczłonowa. 1. Marge jest okrutną żoną-manipulantką Teoria mówi o tym, że Marge wcale nie jest taką wspaniałą żoną, która kocha Homera nad życie, a wręcz przeciwnie - to ona jest złym partnerem, która żyje z Homerem w głównej mierze dlatego, aby nie skończyć jak swoje siostry. Na początek zacznę nie od Marge, ale od członków rodziny, bez analizy Marge: thumb|Sen. Dla Lisy to jest koszmar. Dla Milhouse'a, marzenie senne.thumb|Lisa i Nelson. Warto zauważyć że Lisa zmieniła Nelsona w Milhousa.-''' '''Lisa: Warto zauważyć jakich chłopaków wybiera sobie Lisa, pociągają ją źli chłopcy a dobrymi zazwyczaj gardzi, co ukazuje przewijający się przez prawie cały serial wątek zakochanego Milhousa. Jak i wątku zakochanej Lisy w Nelsonie. Ale był nie tylko Milhouse i Nelson, w kinowej wersji Lisa poznała chłopaka idealnego, ale się dogadywali a uczucie było odwzajemnione i już go nie ma. Czemu? Najwyraźniej Lisa nie mogła wytrzymać z takim typem.... Na siłę można zauważyć analogie między nim a Artim Ziff, który był kandydatem idealnym, gdyby nie jego posunięcie. Lisę bardziej kręcą osoby typu Nelson tyle, że z takiej osoby próbuje zrobić... Milhousa.... w odcinkach o przyszłości Lisa jest jednak z Milhousem, jest to przykład kobiety która wybrała faceta, który będzie jej całkowicie podporządkowany, jednocześnie wciąż wymagając od męża takiej postawy jaką prezentował Nelson. Dodatkowo można jeszcze nadmienić, że kiedy Milhouse poznał inną S22E20, Lisa była o niego zazdrosna... niby nic, typowe friendzone, ale Marge również wykazuje dość wysoki poziom zazdrości o męża, świadczy to o tym, że Lisa tak samo wybiera chłopaków jak jej matka........ Wychowanie Lisy przez Marge może tłumaczyć seksistowskie poglądy Lisy na temat mężczyzn, jak i wiara we własną nieomylność. Marge tak traktuje Homera że Lisa odbiera to podświadomie, z tą różnicą że Lisa nieukrywa tego tak jak to robi jej matka. thumb|Bart i Gina Bart: Po Barcie można zobaczyć to po tym, jakie dziewczyny wybiera, są one dość niezrównoważone... przykładowo: Gina Vendetti (za kratami), Darcy, Mary Spucked, Jenny (bardzo podobna do Marge), Nikki McKenna. Każda z tych dziewczyn była dość nietypowa, lub po po prostu wredna, kilka z nich potrafiło nieźle manipulować. Bart zawsze cierpiał z powodu tych wyborów. Z odcinków o przyszłości można wywnioskować, że Bart całe życie będzie miał problem ze swoimi miłościami, "Lisa Wedding", Bart wspomniał o kilku rozwodach, najnowsze odcinki o przyszłości przedstawiają że Bart będzie rozwiedziony kolejny raz... z tą różnicą że z dziećmi, w odcinku S16E15 "Future-Drama" od Barta odchodzi kolejna dziewczyna gdy ten się jej oświadczył, w tym samym odcinku Fink powiedział Bart'owi o tym, że spotka miłość życia w wieku 83 lat i umrze. Bart jednak podobnie jak Homer zawsze potrafi poświęcić się dla tych, co kocha, świadczy to o tym, że Bart wybiera dziewczyny podobnie jak Homer a za wzór kobiecości wybrał sobie Marge. To nawet wynika z psychologii, wybieramy takich partnerów jak nasi rodzice. A sami stajemy się tacy jak nasi rodzicę. thumb|Patty i Selma, darzą Homera szczerą nienawiścią lub niechęcią. Jednak obie przyznają że tak naprawdę krytykują Homera z zazdrości o jego i Marge "szczęście".- Patty i Selma: Patty i Selma są wrednymi babami, to powie każdy... ale zauważcie, czemu, jak były młode to aż tak źle nie wyglądały, jednak ze swoją złością się nie kryły. Niejednokrotnie można było zaobserwować u sióstr okropne nastawienie wobec Homera, który stara się być mimo wszystko dla nich miły. Za co mogą nienawidzić Homera? Może dlatego, że Homer nie wybrał żadnej z nich? Nienawiść do tego, że Marge się udało? W tym przypadku, nie ma się co rozpisywać, zapiszę tylko kwestie (która tyczy się też matki Marge), nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni a Marge ze swoim chastem się kryje. -Teraz opisze co inni sądzą o Marge: thumb|Marge na pewno jest uważana za bardzo atrakcją, powstał cały kalendarz z jej odważnymi pozami który stał się hitem. Notabene Homer się o tym nigdy nie dowiedział.thumb|Marge potrafi być bardzo zazdrosna gdy Homer tylko rozmawia z singelką. Na pewno nie chce go stracić, ale dlaczego ? Z miłości czy z egoistycznego strachu przed samotnością.Co mówią koledzy Homera o Marge: że niezła z niej laska, że mu jej zazdroszczą, jak tam było na randce.... Każdy z nich zna Marge bardzo słabo, aczkolwiek każdy zapewne zauważył jej urodę. Koledzy Homera, jak i inni znajomi są tym zaślepieni, nie znają Marge dobrze więc ich komentarze zazwyczaj odnoszą się do wyglądu Marge i na tym budują swoją opinie, co jak co... ale wiadomo że człowieka pięknego zawsze utożsamimy z kimś miłym (chyba że gwiazda albo coś w tym stylu tego się zgnoi). Co mówią przyjaciele Marge..... Chwila, czy Marge ma przyjaciół ? Pewnego razu Marge powiedziała córce że jak była mała to nie miała przyjaciół.... W innym odcinku Homer na pytanie o to ile ma przyjaciół, Homer odpowiada "dużo...., dzieci...., pralkę...", Odcinki o przeszłości przedstawiają Marge jako dziecko samotne, TOTALNIE samotne, bez przyjaciół czy nawet koleżanek. Ewentualnie można uznać że jej przyjaciółmi jest pewna grupa żon, ale jak one się wyrażają o Marge gdy ta znika (...) ewentualnie też Arti Ziff ale on wiadomo na co leciał, lub jeszcze ta reporterka, ale warto zauważyć jak się pokłóciły, podobno poszło o córkę, a może tak historyjkę o przyjaźni zmyśliła a tak naprawdę musiały pracować razem z przymusu. Z tego mogłoby wynikać że Marge jest całkowicie aspołeczna... ale, Marge często bierze udział w różnego typu akcjach politycznych których zawsze jest inicjatorką i zawsze potrafi przekonać do siebie ludzi. To jaka jest Marge, Marge jest nielubiana przez osoby które poznały ją bliżej, potrafi przekonywać ludzi do swoich racji. Na zakończenie dodam hasło które wypowiedział Abe Simpsons z odcinka s23e09 "Holiday of Future-Pased", we wrzucanych na Homera wyzwiskach między piciem i głupotą było "ożeniłeś się z Marge"... Homer ofiara: thumb|Homer wyrzucony z domu za taniec z inną kobietą o którym żona nie wiedziała thumb|Zła Marge, Homer jest przerażonythumb|s25e17 Kiedy Marge wymknęło się zbyt dużo "powiedziała że: Homer jest beznadziejnym wzorem dla Lisy", ta spróbowała go przeprosić. Jednak jedyny powód dla którego Homer jej wybaczył było odwołanie się do własnej seksualności.thumb|right|193px|Przykład jak Marge po przez seks steruje mężem. przewiń do końca.Homer zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako ten który zawsze jest niekochającym mężem.... Ale czy na pewno. Homer potrafi wyznać swoje uczucia do Marge, zawsze ją wychwala i na każdym kroku idealizuje. I jak jest, rzeczą chyba najbardziej znienawidzoną przez wszystkich fanów, to "problemy małżeńskie", gdzie Homer jest oczywiście "zawsze" złym mężem, który zapomniał który się pomylił, i nie zrozumiał ukrytego przekazu.... Homer nawet za "nie zrozumienie ukrytego..." może zostać wyrzucony z domu, a Marge? Najlepiej sama Marge to powiedziała: "Nie przeproszę go, bo muszę pokazać swoją pozycję." s14e17. Homer ma przepraszać za wszystko, ona nie musi, a najlepsze było to że pod koniec odcinka i tak Homer przepraszał. O czym to świadczy, Marge cały czas buduje w Homerze poczucie winy, a ten, jak ofiara przemocy (tyle że w tym przypadku psychicznej), już sam mówi że to jego wina lub że musi okazać swej "idealnej" żonie że jest czegoś wart. nigdy was nie zastanowiło czemu Marge nigdy nie stara się przeciwdziałać gdy wie że Homer może popełnić gafę ? Czemu zawsze reaguje delikatnie mówiąc kikla słów przed popełnieniem błędu zamiast wściekać, budować pocucie winny u Homera gdy już gafe popełni ? Marge to jest na rękę, łatwiej jest kimś manipulować gdy wszyscy wokuł kogoś innego wytykają palcem. Homer swą podświadomą frustrację przelewa w alkohol od którego jest przez to uzależniony a co daje Marge kolejny pretekst do mówienie "Homer jesteś okropny". Marge wypomina Homerowi lenistwo, prawda, w pracy mało robi, w domu też.... Ale ile ona robi, przykładna pani domu ? Jeszcze rozumiem małe dziecko, ale sama już powiedziała że Meggie nie potrzebuje aż takiej opieki, w domu więc ktoś się musi zając ale Marge już podejmowała się różnych prac, z nudów, które "gdy się jej znudziły" rzucała. (W USA prace domowe, typowe dla gospodyń domowych, mogą zajmować już tylko ok.10 h tygodniowo) więc Marge pracuje w domu przez ok.2h dziennie i wszystko zrobione ? Marge po ślubie z Homerem nie pracowała, mimo że Bart i Lisa chodzili do szkoły. Marge też często manipuluje Homerem po przez seks, dając mu szlaban na niego albo uprawiając go jeśli tylko czegoś chce. Dodatkowo Marge wymaga od Homera by ten zajął się typowymi męskimi sprawami w domu np. z "Simpsons: The Movie" Homer miał listę prac do wykonania. Jak można zauważyć Homer jest łysy (wiadomo gen Simpsonów ale jego brat mimo że starszy ma włosy), włosy mogą wypaść po przez stres i zmęczenie. Homer jest też całkowicie zaniedbany. Homer jest wrakiem, którego doi Marge dzięki manipulacji. Oczywiście Marge w jakiś sposób płaci swojemu mężowi za to wszystko (jak ktoś nie wychwycił, to napisze w lekkiej przenośni "robieniem dzieci") i nie zachowuje się jak Peggi Bundy. Marge dba o siebie (wbrew pozorą jest rówieśniczką Homera) ma na to czas, ma źródło utrzymania jakim jest Homer, oraz dzieci które uważają swoją matkę za ideał, gdyż ona nimi tak zmanipulowała, dzięki czemu dzieci zazwyczaj stają po stronie matki. thumb|Marge z Profesorem ze studiów. s19e11 '-Odcinek opowiadający o romansie Marge s19e11 "that 90's show".' W tym odcinku Marge zaprezentowała swój egoizm. Marge postanowiła pójść na studia, które postanowił opłacić i tak już biedny Homer, a na studiach Marge zabujała się w profesorze. Romans trwał, Marge nawet na oczach Homera gdy byli parą odjechała na rowerku z profesorem. Gdy Homer pokłócił się z Marge, ta postanowiła od niego odejść. Związek jednak poszedł nie po jej myśli, gdyż okazało się że to profesor był manipulantem "ten próbował ją przekonać do zmiany zdania na temat ślubu". Marge odeszła od profesora, dostrzegła jednak że Homer wciąż ją kocha więc postanowiła skorzystać z sytuacji. I "łaskawie" wrócić do Homera. Wtedy Marge zdała sobie sprawę że tylko Homer może być jej przepustką do wymarzonego życia......... Więc jak jest ? thumb|Czy Marge tak naprawdę jest jeszcze gorsza od swoich sióstr ?-'Marge tak naprawdę nie za wiele się różni od swoich sióstr', przyodziała jednak maskę aby wszyscy uważali ją za wspaniałą osobę, jednak każdy kto poznawał ją bliżej zaczynał ja nie lubić. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Homer który jest zaślepiony miłością, więc Marge owinęła sobie go wokół palca, aby tylko go utrzymać przy sobie, jednocześnie wciąż nim gardząc, robiąc awantury, bo dobrze wie że Homer weźmie się w garść i zacznie o nią walczyć, wie że musi tak postępować bo inaczej Homer może się kapnąć. Dzieci kochają matkę bo jest ich matką. Marge mimo wszystko nie chce stracić też swojej reputacji w mieście dlatego też odrzuca wszelkie możliwe zdrady, ona nie robi tego z miłości tylko z egoizmu i strachu przed utratą marnej ale wyrabianej przez lata reputacji. Marge używa maski nawet przed swoją rodziną (Patty, Selma i jej matka) z obawy przed utratą reputacji (ktoś podejrzy i rozpowie) ale też z nienawiści do sióstr (Marge dla Patty i Selmy była popychadłem). Marge jest też świetną manipulantką, dlatego potrafi odwrócić winę za błąd na Homera np.s17e03.... Marge ma tak naprawdę złote życie, od ślubu nie pracuje (tylko wtedy gdy się jej zachce), zajmuje się tylko domem i Meggie (która w serialu aż tyle opieki nie potrzebuje). Więc co może robić cały dzień ? Leży i pachnie ? Dodatkowo w alternatywnej żeczywistości "kiedy Homer nie poznał Marge" ta wyszła za Artiego Ziff'a, czy naprawde ożeniłaby się z gościem który tak ją potraktował podczas balu maturalnego ? Tylko i wyłącznie wtedy gdyby nie miała dobrej alternatywy w postaci miłego ale tempego Homera.... thumb|"I married Marge" Przygoda Homera która nigdy nie miała miejsca. -'Odciek który może obalić tą teorie jest odcinek s03e12 "I married Marge"' gdzie postacie Homera i Marge były przedstawione bardzo ładnie, było widać ich bolączki, poświęcenie Homera, wyznanie Marge.... powiem tak, ta opowieść nigdy nie miała miejsca bo była opowiadana przez Homera. Który zapewne ubarwił nieco historię która mogła wyglądać zupełnie inaczej , bo jakby nie było opowieść była bardzo słodka, wręcz bajkowa (wiadomo o co chodzi). To samo tyczy się pozostałych retrospekcji w których to Marge ubarwia swoją postać a tak naprawde postępywała inaczej. Wiadomym jest że Marge bardzo często się wścieka gdy Homer coś zrobi ale w retrospekcjach reaguje płaczliwie, Przypadek ? 'Ale' Jest też jeszcze jedna możliwość, otóż Marge może nie wiedzieć że jest taką osobą. A wynikałoby to z tego że była tępiona przez siostry jak i w szkole gdzie była wyrzutkiem społecznym, przez co nie nabyła inteligęcji emocjonalnej, ma tylko jej strzępki, przez co zachowuje się dziwnie, nie potrafi odczytać ironii, nawet tego niezauwarza. Ale to już inna teoria, aczkolwiek nawiązuje do niej 2-'"Marge ma zniszczoną psychikę"' Ta kwestia to swoista przeciwwaga do początku tej teorii. A co jeśli Marge tak naprawdę ma zniszczoną psychikę ? Otóż jest wysoka szansa na to że Marge jest ofiarą zniszczonego okresu dzieciństwa a nawet okresu nastoletniego (nie licząc końcówki, kiedy zeszła się z Homerem), co przenosi się na życie prywatne którego, jak wiadomo, Marge za bardzo nie ma. Już pisałem o tym że Marge ma tylko kilku przyjaciół Barta, Lise, Meggie... a jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest ...Homer, co nawet podkreślają obydwie strony. Zobaczmy czy ta wersja do niej pasuje. thumb|Mała Marge, przeważnie była przedstawiana samotnie-O przeszłości Marge wiemy nie wiele, wiemy że byłą dobrą uczennicą i w zasadzie tylko to. Marge nigdy nie mówi o swoich przyjaźniach z tamtego okresu, zazwyczaj jej wspominki dotyczą rodzinnego domu, a nie liczne przykłady jej pobytu w szkole itp. sugerują że Marge była dziewczynką tła, nie zauważalną przez nikogo, bez koleżanek czy kolegów z którymi mogłaby się w tamtym okresie po prostu bawić. Marge była wyrzutkiem. W odcinku s15e20 "The Way We Weren't", Marge była z boku, a zainteresowania wokół niej pojawił się dopiero po tym jak umówiła się na randkę z "Elvis'em", widać było po Marge że jest bardzo ufna czego już nie dało się zauważyć w odcinku s02e13. Kolejnym przykładem na brak jakiej kol wiek przyjaźni w młodym życiu Marge jest to że nawet sama to przyznała Lisie, tak samo był gdy wynajęła inną dziewczynkę która miała bawić się z Lisą. Jedynymi jej koleżankami mogły być dziewczyna od feminizmu s02e13 lub dziewczyna z którą współpracowała nad gazetką, o ile te "koleżanki" nie traktowały jej jak tylko i wyłącznie znajomej kiedy ona traktowała je znacznie bardziej przyjaźnię, przyjaźnie nie przetrwały. Podsumowując dzieciństwo Marge było bardzo samotne... thumb|A może jest inaczej. I dla Barta i Lisy wzorem kobiecości nie jest Marge tylko ktoś inny. Charakter nauczycielki Lisy jest bardziej zbliżony do niej, a Edna bardziej przypominała dziewczyny Barta. '-Lisa '''to by też tłumaczyło dlaczego Lisa jest ma takie skoki. Raz chce być traktowana jak radykalne feministki, a potem jak mała dziewczynka. Lisa nie obiera matki za wzór ze względu na jej słaby charakter, Lisa bierze przykład z telewizji lub ze szkoły. To samo jest z Bartem, który nie bierze matki na poważnie a jako wzór obrał sobie Edne Krabappel, która miała ostry i dominujący charakter który znacznie odbiega od na co dzień łagodnego charakteru Marge. Edna była wulgarna, pyskata i często bezkompromisowa. Bart zresztą wybierał dziewczyny dominujące, co bardziej pasuje do Edny. Jednak teraz po śmierci aktorki podkładającej jej głos, trudniej to zweryfikować. thumb|W tych relacjach można zaobserwować pozytywne zmiany gdy Marge nie ma w pobliżu.'thumb|Relacje Homera z Patty i Selmą.thumb|Marge z siostrami. Widać negatywne nastawienie sióstr. -Ale to nie wszystko, raz że samotne, dwa że pełne wrogości do niej.' Tu chodzi o jej siostry, które wykorzystywały małą Marge i zachowywały się wobec niej mało kulturalnie, w prawdzie był to odcinek typu "trzy historię" ale odzwierciedla osobowości bohaterów, s24e02 "Treehouse of Horror XXIII", kiedy Patty i Selma wezwały szatana te prosząc małą Marge o pomoc obiecują jej że przestaną jej dokuczać. W innym odcinku Marge opowiadała synowi o ciężkiej pracy, mówiła o tym jak na zarobienie na zabawkę pracowała jako służąca dla swoich sióstr przez kilka miesięcy. Ale czy to był jedyne przykład, odcinek s18e13 "springfield up", Marge była znowu ukazana jako samotne dziecko. Marge nie doświadczyła w swoim życiu tylko samotności ale również odtrącenia od strony sióstr i rówieśników. '-Siostry Marge''' nawet teraz nie szczędzą na niej kpin, w szczególności chodzi tu o Homera. Nieraz jest pokazywane jak Patty i Selma narzekają na Homera jaki to jest, nie raz narzekają samej Marge nieraz samemu Homerowi, ale jak myślicie kogo te docinki bardziej bolą ? Homera który może im odpowiedzieć tym samym ale powstrzymuje się dla Marge, czy Marge, która wysłuchuje tych wszystkich komentarzy o miłości jej życia, która nie może się wstawić po żadnej ze stron. A nawet jak narzekają samemu Homerowi to potem co, Homer na pewno zwierza się Marge, i nie chcący na pewno ją tym rani. Dodatkowo, bardzo często też pojawia się wątek że albo Patty albo Selma są w stosunku do Homera miłe gdy w pobliżu niema Marge. Otóż to, Patty i Selma nie celują w Homera ale w Marge, którą dołują, Homer może szwagierek nienawidzić i ewentualnie je tolerować ale Marge już nie. Jedynie matka Marge tak naprawdę ma odczucia negatywne do Homera. thumb|Najprawdopodobniej wtedy Marge coś poczuła do HomeraDla Marge, Homer był pierwszym który zaczął cenić Marge za to jaka jest, Homer rozumiał Marge, bo on też miał smutne dzieciństwo pozbawione przyjaciół (do momentu poznania Carla, Lennie'go, Moe i Barney'a). Kiedy się poznali s02e13 Marge traktowała go z nieufnością, co było spowodowane dotychczasowym smutnymi doświadczeniami z obcymi, jednak po wspólnej spędzonej nocy Marge zauroczyła się Homerem. Marge zakochała się w Homerze za to że ją traktował inaczej niż jak kto kol wiek inny "obcy". Czemu daje tą historię, bo to był właśnie punkt w którym Marge przestała być totalnym wyrzutkiem. Ten epizod prawdopodobnie ocalił Marge przed zatraceniem, jestem pewien że historia z Artim (gdyby Marge nie poznała Homera) skończyłaby się tak samo (Artii chciał zaliczyć Marge), z tą różnicą że Marge już całkowicie by się w sobie zamknęła, już nikomu by nie uwierzyła a już na pewno do siebie nikogo nie dopuściła. I skończyłaby z papierosem w motelu, żyjąc z dnia na dzień wraz z Selmą i Patty. thumb|... '-Teraz można u niej zauważyć różnego typu zachowania, które nie mają powiązania logicznego.' Można u niej zauważyć hipokryzję której nie zauważa (angielskie wiki), czy też wahania nastroju oraz wyprawy do psychologa. Marge ma zniszczoną psychikę, lata samotności i lekceważenia ze strony sióstr zrobiły swoje. Marge nie chce dopuścić by to samo spotkało Lise dlatego robi wszytko by do tego nie dopuścić. Nieraz można zauważyć jak jej współczesne "przyjaciółki" podkopują pod nią dołki, więc mimo lat Marge wciąż nie potrafi znaleźć sobie wartościowych przyjaciół. Marge jest niestety aspołeczna, nie potrafi się odnaleźć w społeczeństwie (choć próbuje, podejmując nowe prace), nie potrafi wychwycić żartu, ironii (odsyłam do angielskiej wiki Simpsons), co mają osoby z niską inteligencją emocjonalną. Marge podobnie jak Homer miała smutne dzieciństwo (ona głównie wątek społeczny) które do końca jej życia będzie się na niej odbijać. To jak jest Która z tych dwóch wersji jest prawdziwa. Obie mają solidne dowody. Nieważna która jest tą prawdziwą osobowość Marge jest całkowicie rozregulowana, ciężkie dzieciństwo skazane na samotność odcisnęło na niej piętno. A może obie są prawdziwe a Marge cierpi na "chorobę afektywną dwubiegunową". Może, ale w tej teorii trzeba przyznać że Homer musi ją naprawdę szczerze i bezwarunkowo kochać. thumb|Marge odbija. Te wszystkie sceny są z jednego odcinka. Kategoria:Creepyteorie Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Teorie Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Od Zardzewialy95